The Cross Over
by Heartfelt Death
Summary: Harry changes quite a bit. Read to find out what happens. Rated M. really, if you think about it really hard, you'll get how much the title explains.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: the Cross Over**

**AUTHOR: The.Arget.Aiedail**

**RATING: R for language and other things**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter finds the equivalent of Little Five Points, Atlanta, Georgia, or SoHo (sp?) of New York City, New York in the Wizarding World. If you really want to know what happens, then read this twisted idea. If it doesn't suit you, just click the back button. **

**DISCLAIMER: not mine. . **

**Author's Comments: DON'T EVER ASK WHERE IT CAME FROM. I'm not sure you want to know… It is a Harry (mumbles something indistinctly)/Tom story…but no yaoi…impossible? Never. Just read on to find how that could be true!**

**HPTR----HPTR----HPTR**

A girl walked to the Hogwarts train, not making eye contact with anyone. She had long, raven black hair flowing to her waist. Long black lashes shadowed her eyes, the dark green and black eyeliner surrounding them. Bangs framed her face and fell diagonally from the center of her hairline down, forming an upside down U shape around her face and covering her forehead. She had black, calf-high, high-heeled boots on, making her a good four inches taller. She had a black miniskirt on, along with a tight black shirt that had black lace on the sleeves. Necklaces adorned her neck; rings, her fingers; many, many piercings, her ears and sculpted eyebrows. Black fingernail polish with red hearts floated her fingernails, which, in one hand, curled with her fingers around the strap of a small purse, and the other held a tote bag from slipping off her shoulder as she stepped up into the bus.

She made her way through the aisle of the train, peeking into all the compartments, her red painted lips parted slightly. She saw so many people she knew, yet none knew her. Not even Hermione recognized her as she passed, just looked at her curiously and kept going her way.

The girl poked her head into the last room on that car and found who she was looking for.

Three Slytherins looked at her, one curiously, one aloof-like and one with disinterest. The blond, disinterested one said, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, you can Draco." The Slytherins stared as she rifled through her tote; how could this girl, who they've never seen before, know Draco? The blond in question was in slight shock; not only because this stranger knew his name, but her eyes, emerald and piercing, were ever so familiar…

"Yes, here we go. I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to plan and draw. It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and read it, the note. I'm going to know whether or not you figured it out when I see you next." She left as abruptly as she came.

Draco opened the note, Pansy and Blaise reading over his shoulder.

_I once was someone you did not like  
Someone you would have loved to strike  
I am good with beasts and at Seeking  
In fourth year, you said I was reeking  
I have faced death many a time_

_I think too easy is this rhyme  
But now I am a person new  
Completely through and through  
I come from the land of red and gold  
And under its weight, I did fold  
But now a truth I have seen  
And now I will be in the silver and green  
I wish to be on your side  
And I know it won't be a free ride  
So figure the riddle of who I was once  
And you might not truly be a dunce_

"What the bloody hell?" Blaise stared at the paper, not believing how stupid it was.

"Seriously, who does this girl think she is? Barging in here and giving us a riddle!" Pansy huffed and crossed her arms, flopping down into her seat next to Blaise.

"'I come from the land of red and gold'…that means she comes from Gryffindor…" Draco stared thoughtfully at the riddle.

"But we've never seen her before!"

"That doesn't matter. Magic is behind it. I could tell."

"Yes, the great Draco knows all!"

Draco ignored her and continued to piece the riddle together.

_Reeking…**Draco was flashing his "POTTER STINKS!" badge to the Gryffindor.**_

_Faced death…**stories of how Potter defeated The Dark Lord each year, except third, and Draco reading the article in **_**The Quibbler _where that Skeeter woman interviewed Potter._**

_Someone you didn't like…would like to strike…**hating Potter for stealing the Snitch right in front of him, hating him for just about everything.**_

_New person through and through…**the girl with Potter's eyes.**_

"No. Fucking. Way."

"What?"

"That girl…Potter…"

"What about him?"

"Potter's had a sex change. That _was _Potter."

**HPTR----HPTR----HPTR**

The girl sat sketching in an otherwise empty compartment, her bangs shielding her face from view. A commotion alerted her to someone coming down the aisle.

The door slammed open, revealing the three Slytherins.

"Come in, sit, and close the door." They complied, staring at her as she finished her sketch, setting it aside.

"Figured it out have you?"

"Yes, we think so."

The girl flipped her hair out of her face, revealing a lightning bolt scar above her right eye. Pansy fainted.

"Oh, poor thing. But, then again, this is a shocking, huge change."

"So, Potter, why?"

"A) Why what? And B) my name is Harriett, and I'd appreciate you calling me by my first name, Draco."

"Ok, _Harriett, _why the sex change?"

The raven haired girl shrugged. "I dunno, just felt like it. I've always wanted to nurture things. I guess that's why I'm so good with animals. It's not like I can't go back to being a guy if I don't like this." She picked up a Muggle camera and snapped a picture of Draco, then one of Pansy, and then Blaise.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking pictures so I can sketch you guys." She put the camera away and swiftly pulled her hair up into a bun. "Now, what else do you wish to ask?"

"What do you mean by 'And now I will be in the silver and green'?"

Harriett grinned slyly. "Well, I'm going to let my bangs hide my scar, and not let on that I'm not new. I'm going to stand in the Great Hall doorway while the first years are Sorted, and make up some lie that I just moved here, like, two days ago. It was very short notice. So Dumbles will unknowingly let me get reSorted, because I'll make sure that he doesn't know my name until I'm already in Slytherin. And you can only be reSorted once after the initial Sorting. After that you must stay with your new – or if you're Sorted right back into your original House, old – House. It's foolproof."

Draco thought it over. "Really, I can find no flaws in it…"

"You are really weird, Potter," Blaise said. Harriett shot him a menacing glare. "I mean, Harriett…" She briefly nodded and turned to look out the window.

"Almost there!" She turned to Draco and Blaise (and the unconscious Pansy). "Do you mind if I ride with you to the school?"

Draco shook his head and Blaise just woke Pansy up.

"Wha…wha' happened?"

"You fainted when you saw Harriett."

"Harr…Harriett?" Pansy turned and saw Harriett smiling at her benignly.

"HOLY FUCKING JEEZY CHREEZY!" Pansy jumped away from her and into Blaise's arms.

Harriett laughed. "Jeezy Chreezy? The only place I've ever heard that was from Eddie Izzard. Do you watch Muggle transvestite comedians, Pansy?" The short haired girl nodded.

"Cake or death?"

Pansy got up and looked Harriett straight in the eye. "You fuck my wife? You fuck my wife? You fuck my wife? You fuck my wife? You fuck my wife? You fuck my wife?"

"I _am _your wife!"

Pansy grinned and said, "That don't matter! You fuck my wife?"

"Alright, yes! I am your wife and I fucked her!"

"Alright then!"

Both girls grinned, but when they saw Draco and Blaise's expressions, they burst out laughing.

Suddenly the door was opened, and Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson." Hermione all briefly acknowledged them. "And who might you be?"

Harriett looked up at her with a bored expression, but Hermione could've sworn she'd seen those eyes before.

"Well, you're a smart girl, Granger. Either you'll figure it out, or you'll find out at the Sortings. Now, if you'll leave us be before I go _Avada Kedavra _on your skinny little bookworm ass, it would be greatly appreciated."

Ron lunged for Harriett, but stopped when he felt her wand poking sharply into his neck.

"I'd be careful who I'd mess with, Weasel." He backed away, going to hide behind Hermione.

"Yes, well…" Hermione coughed, clearing her throat. "Well, you'd better get your clothes on, the school's just ahead."

**HPTR----HPTR----HPTR**

The four walked to a carriage, drawn like every year by the thestrals. Harriett pet the nearest one before she hopped in.

"What the fuck did you just do? Were you like, miming?"

Harriett looked at Pansy like she had two heads. Then she shook her head slightly and gave her a serious look.

"Have you ever witnessed someone die? Someone exhale their last breath while you stand next to them?"

"...no..."

"Then you won't have ever seen thestrals. You probably don't even remember the lesson we had in CMC - Care of Magical Creatures - on them."

Pansy scoffed. "You think I even try to pass that oaf's class?"

Draco snapped his fingers. "I remember! It was that one class where we saw the meat get ripped to shreds in the Forbidden Forest and suddenly disappear."

Harriett smiled. "Yes, those were thestrals. I can see them because I've seen people die. Cedric and Sirius."

"Sirius? Like Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, he was my godfather. He never sold my parents to Dumbledore. I miss him so much."

"Wait, what do you mean, he never sold them to Dumbledore?"

The carriage pulled to a stop. Harriett looked at Draco. "I'll tell you all I know, when I get into the silver and green." She winked at them and dashed out, running to the edge of the lake to wait for the first years.

**HPTR----HPTR----HPTR**

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all sat apart from the rest of the Slytherins, waiting for the first years to be Sorted. They saw Harriett standing over by the doors to the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares, and their curiosity burned for answers.

Dumbledore stood, all the first years having been Sorted.

"Welcome to those who are new and welcome back to -"

"Excuse me, sir. I'm, err, new, just got here about two days ago. I haven't been Sorted."

Dumbledore looked extremely shocked, but put his smile on and turned the twinkle in his eyes up to full power.

"Well, my dear, please come get Sorted."

Harriett went up to McGonagall, who whispered, "What is your name?"

The raven haired girl just snatched the Sorting Hat from her and shoved it onto her head.

_Ah, Mr. - or should I say Miss now? - Potter...come to get reSorted into your proper house, I assume?_

_Never assume anything, for it makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me"._

_Aha, a little smart aleck in Slytherin? Well, I'm sure that will liven them up, give them something to not be so icy about._

As their little conversation went on, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all sat together, watching, waiting for the verdict of their once enemy.

Finally, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins applauded politely while Harriett made her way to their table sitting with Draco and his trio. Snape's eyes zeroed in on the girl, wondering what she was up to. It was very unusual for someone not to give their name...

"I'm sorry, my dear, we never caught your name..."

Harriett looked up at Dumbledore, sneering slightly, while standing up.

"My name is Harriett. Harriett Potter." She flipped her bangs out of her face to show them the proof.

The Hall was silent, and the Headmaster's smile faltered, his face looking as if he had smelled something sour. Some of the teachers fainted, Flitwick being one of them. Others stared in shock, like McGonagall. Snape was choking on his spit and the air he had breathed in too fast.

"You cannot be reSorted."

"Oh, really? Then why did the Hat not stop me? No, the truth is you can be reSorted once, after that you must stay with whatever House you are in that time. So, I cannot be Sorted back into Goody-Two-Shoes Gryffindor."

"You're a fuckin' faggot!" Ron's face was livid as he stood, his chair scraping against the floor.

"Now, Ronnie dear, it's not nice to call people names. And yes, I was gay, before I had a sex change. Oh, isn't it awful? How could you have slept in the same room with someone who fancies guys? Horrible, horrible!" Harriett smirked as she watched Ron be restrained by some other Gryffindors. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to lose any House points on the first night, would we?"

Everyone stared at Harriett. Snape, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all were thinking along the same wave length: _Why didn't we have him - err, HER - before?_

"Well, if all you loser-kids are gonna do is stare at me, then I'm off." She walked to the doors, then turned around. "Fatties." Harriett disappeared.

**So, how'd ya like it? Flame me if you want, all I'll do is send you evil hateful words. A word for a word! Anyhoo, please review!**

**The.Arget.Aiedail**


	2. SORRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, you guys. This is HeartfeltDeath, and I am no longer going to be on here. You may have noticed I haven't been showing up or updating; that's because I've moved on to , which, in my opinion, is so much better.

So, I bid thee farewell, and I'm sorry that I never finished, or even got started, really, with my stories.

HeartfeltDeath


	3. SRRY!

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing)

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing). Please remove the spaces:

M I B B A . C O M

Great place (though I got banned, and it was a good reason, but I'm working on getting back in, so I might give y'all one last update with my username), but I won't advertise on FFN, since that's sorta rude. Anyways, I catch ya later!

HD aka Kitty


	4. one more an

HEY

HEY! I got my account on Mibba up. Come join in on the fun, or just view my profile. :) I have fun videos waiting for you! And any MCR fans are welcome to read my Frerard story, "Come, Angels Of Unknown". I even have art for it. Translate this into your address bar and come visit me:

member (dot) mibba (dot) com (slash) 42946 (slash)

Also, I MIGHT put up one or two of my HP stories…if, IF I do, it's unlikely that I will update regularly. Sorry.

Heartfelt Death / she will be loved


End file.
